1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control device carrousels and more particularly pertains to retaining multiple remote control devices on rotatable carrousels to permit easy access to the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote control device holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote control device holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining remote control devices in protective containers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,810 to Moye, Sr. a holder for remote control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,609 to Meghnot discloses an adjustable holder for tv, stereo and vcr remote control units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,683 to Ferrante discloses a holder for remote control units for tv, stereo and vcr and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,042 to Wotring discloses a holder for vcr and tv remote controls.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,173 to Kulyk discloses a holder for remote control units.
In this respect, the remote control device carrousels according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining multiple remote control devices on rotatable carrousels to permit easy access to the user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved remote control device carrousels which can be used for retaining multiple remote control devices on rotatable carrousels to permit easy access to the user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.